S E R P E N T
by ahlupin
Summary: James Potter era um sonserino. Lily Evans estava apaixonada por ele. [UA JAMES!SLY]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter e seu universo não é meu, pertence à sua escritora J. K. Rowling. Pois se fosse meu, o Harry teria sido criativo com a sua varinha._

 _OLÁ! Essa é uma fanfic escrita para um amigo secreto de Valentine's Day (atrasados? pois é). A pessoa que eu tirei é a famigerada MILLER, escritora de várias fics incríveis. Então guria, espero que você goste da fanfic._

 _Nessa fanfic o James Potter é SONSERINO. O que resto continua como o canon. A Lily, o Sirius e o Remus continuam sendo da Grifinória._

 _A fanfic é James/Lily, não existe outro casal. Tem cenas de smut. Caso se sinta incomodado com temas +18, ou não goste que o James tenha se tornado um slytherin, não leia e evite aborrecimentos._

 _Antes que pensem que foi plágio da fanfic SLYTHERIN, a única coisa relacionada a essa fanfic é a sinopse, o título e a autora o qual eu dedico essa one-shot. O resto não possui nenhuma conexão. A propósito, créditos à Miller pela inspiração para esse plot, de transformar um dos personagens da marauders era em um signo sonserino._

 _A fanfic foi betada por Carol Lair, obrigada por revisar a minha fanfic e me ajudar com o título._

 _ARTE DA CAPA POR POKIE s2, eu amei demais o desenho inspirado em James!sly com cara de bravinho._

 _Espero que gostem._

* * *

 **SERPENT**

 _por ahlupin_

* * *

Lily Evans não conhecia James Potter.

Na verdade, ela sabia quem ele era. Um garoto arrogante da Sonserina, que tinha uma resposta desdenhosa na ponta da língua para todos os comentários. Ele sempre estava com o queixo erguido, parecia implacável. Astro do quadribol e capitão do time. Era muito bom na maioria das matérias, apesar de esquecer com frequência de entregar pergaminhos. Boatos de que ele costumava se divertir com garotas dentro de um armário de vassouras. Diferente dos outros sonserinos, James não andava em bando com ninguém. Parecia que ele não tinha amigos, e afastava a todos que tentavam se aproximar dele.

Lily sabia o que a maioria das pessoas pensavam a respeito de James, mas ela não o conhecia de verdade. Nunca havia sustentado uma conversa, ou se aproximado o suficiente para saber se o que diziam nos corredores sobre o sonserino era verdade.  
E, agora, Lily teria de passar uma hora e meia nos três domingos do mês na presença dele.

Quando ela chegou para aplicar a detenção, James já estava apoiado junto à entrada da Sala de Troféus.

— Você pode usar o pano e começar a limpar os troféus dessa sala. — Ela disse após abrir a porta. — Sem o uso de magia.

Porém, James nem deu atenção a ela, e logo se pôs a trabalhar em polir os prêmios e homenagens que Hogwarts havia recebido em anos. Lily se acomodou em uma cadeira perto da saída.

Enquanto o tempo passava, eles não trocaram uma palavra. James parecia perito em ignorar completamente a sua presença. Assim como também era muito bom tirando o pó de troféus e deixando-os brilhando. Talvez ele tivesse experiência naquilo, ela não duvidava, devido ao histórico do garoto.

Ela observou com afinco enquanto James limpava uma taça de prata. As mangas do uniforme estavam levantadas, deixando amostra o antebraço. Acompanhando seus movimentos, o olhar de Lily subiu até os ombros largos, moldados por treinos de quadribol. A gravata verde e prateada estava frouxa ao redor do pescoço, um charme junto com o cabelo bagunçado e apontando para todos os lados. O queixo era quadrado, o nariz comprido, os olhos por trás dos óculos de grau eram castanhos. James era alto, e incrivelmente bonito.

— Vai durar mais se você tirar uma foto minha. — A voz dele a tirou do estupor que ela estava presa enquanto o admirava. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de olhá-la enquanto falava.

— O quê? — Piscou algumas vezes. — Eu não quero uma foto sua.

— Então pare de me secar.

— Eu não estava te secando! — Ela respondeu, com as bochechas coradas por ter sido pega no flagra.

Ele não continuou a conversa, apenas voltou a limpar uma das medalhas. Depois de um tempo, ela se sentiu entediada. Ficou brincando com a varinha e treinando pequenos feitiços não-verbais com algumas tranqueiras da sala. Ela não sabia por que James precisava de supervisão, ele certamente já sabia muito bem o que fazer sozinho.

Lily bufou e, então, voltou sua atenção ao garoto.

— Por que te colocaram em detenção? O que você andou aprontando? — Esperou uma resposta, e quando ela não veio, inclinou-se sobre a cadeira e falou mais alto. — Hein!?

James levantou o queixo e a encarou pela primeira vez. Os óculos tinham caído um pouco se equilibravam na ponta do nariz. Lily prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos devido à intensidade do seu olhar.

— Isso é do seu interesse? — James falava com frieza. A voz dele era capaz de cortar alguém. Ela não queria se deixar intimidar por isso. James era apenas mais uma cobra que ela estava acostumada a enfrentar.

— Desde que eu irei perder meu tempo aplicando detenção em um garoto que se acha bom demais para falar comigo, sim, é do meu interesse. — Respondeu igualmente afiada, estreitando os olhos.

James não abriu mais a boca, Lily cansou de insistir e ficou feliz por não demorar tanto até o horário da detenção acabar. Cada um foi para o seu canto. Lily foi tomar um bom banho no banheiro dos monitores e James foi para o seu Salão Comunal nas masmorras.

* * *

Desde a primeira detenção que Lily fora designada para observar James Potter, uma súbita curiosidade a respeito do garoto cresceu nela. Pegou-se procurando o sonserino pelo Salão Principal. Ela nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas havia algo nele que a intrigava. Na hora da janta, ele chegou um pouco atrasado e andava todo prepotente para a mesa da Sonserina.

— O que você sabem sobre o Potter? — Ela perguntou, de repente, para suas amigas.

— O que você quer saber sobre ele? — Marlene questionou, olhando para Lily com desconfiança.

— Curiosidade. Estou aplicando uma detenção nele. — Deu de ombros, tentando transparecer menos interessada do que ela realmente estava.

— Se o Potter fosse o capitão do nosso time, nós teríamos ganhado a Taça das Casas no último ano. — A amiga respondeu um pouco mal-humorada. Ela não se conformava com a derrota da Grifinória contra a Sonserina no último ano.

— O pai dele é inventor de uma poção famosa. — Emmeline disse, sentada ao lado de Lily.

— Bem... — Era Dorcas que havia se inclinado para ouvir a conversa. — Dizem que James Potter fode muito bem.

Emmeline riu e concordou com a cabeça:

— Eu lamberia o abdome dele. Vocês já viram quando ele tira a camisa depois do treino de quadribol?

— Exibido. — Todas elas se viraram e encararam Sirius Black, que não parecia nem um pouco constrangido com a atenção. — Ele é arrogante e metido. Eu não gosto do Potter.

— O sujo falando do mal lavado. — Emmeline fez uma careta para ele. Sirius não se abalou, mas mirou os olhos em James do outro lado do salão. Lily não conseguiu deixar de pensar que existia algo que ela não sabia entre James e Sirius.

Ao lado do amigo, Remus balançou a cabeça.

— Ele não pode ser tão mau. — Olhou de soslaio para Sirius e dirigiu-se diretamente para Lily. — Potter já impediu que algo muito ruim acontecesse. Eu devo uma a ele, e Sirius também.

Sirius fechou a cara e voltou a comer. Logo todas as suas amigas o imitaram, deixando Lily com seus pensamentos.

Ele não deveria mesmo ser tão mau...

* * *

Oh sim, ele era mau. James Potter era a pior pessoa do mundo. Lily estava borbulhando em raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para deixá-la esperando por uma hora? Estava atrasado para a detenção e ela era idiota o suficiente para esperá-lo.

Quando viu o relance dele vindo pelos corredores, andando despreocupado com as mãos no bolso, Lily teve vontade de enviar uma azaração que fizesse a cabeça enorme dele inchar até tombar para o lado e ele implorar para que ela desfizesse o feitiço. Mas não o fez. Apesar de tudo, Lily tinha seus princípios.

— Você está atrasado. — Ela disse. James continuou andando até virar na sala de troféus e ir à direção do banquinho que ele tinha ocupado no último domingo.

Lily ficou com ainda mais raiva por ele não falar nada. Tomou acento e começou a ler o jornal do Profeta Diário que ela tinha guardado para se ocupar na ocasião. A notícia de desaparecimentos de nascidos-trouxas a alertou. O Ministério da Magia queria encobrir os casos, mas todos já haviam percebido que um nevoeiro errôneo estava prestes a angustiar o mundo bruxo. Os boatos de sociedades puristas e um líder impiedoso já se espalhavam e afligiam os de sangue trouxa. Ela sabia que o Lorde das Trevas era real.

Por também ser uma nascida trouxa, toda aquela história criava uma hesitação enorme em seu peito, que expandia para sua mente e deixava-a cansada de tanto pensar a respeito de uma futura guerra. Balançou a cabeça com o desejo de que tudo aquilo se afastasse. Só de pensar em alguém que era movido a puro ódio pelos trouxas dava a ela calafrios.

Mas também a fazia querer lutar contra isso.

Lily se voltou a James, que maquinava em polir os últimos troféus do canto, totalmente alheio a ela. Perguntou-se se James era purista. Talvez fosse, tinha o perfil de alguém com preconceitos. Achava-se superior, era puro-sangue, insensível e sonserino. Ela sabia que a casa das cobras era um antro de encontro de futuros comensais da morte. Era fácil ser influenciado pelo discurso de poder, assim como havia acontecido com seu ex-melhor amigo, Severus Snape.

— Você já está quase terminando. Tem experiências em polir as coisas? — Comentou com uma sombra de diversão. Lily duvidava que, com o histórico de James, ele já tivesse precisado limpar alguma coisa que não fosse em suas detenções. Ela esperou por uma resposta, ou um sorriso. James não lhe deu nada além de um silêncio incômodo. — Me falaram que seu pai inventou uma poção. Qual é?

Silêncio.

Lily sentiu que poderia chorar. Estava sendo rejeitada da pior forma, como se não fosse ninguém. Ela marchou até onde James estava e tirou o pano da sua mão, obrigando-o a olhar para ela.

— Qual o seu problema? — Falou, sem elevar o tom de voz, mas encarando-o com intensidade. — Por que você fica me ignorando? Acha que é muito melhor do que eu?

Ele não era. James era apenas um adolescente egocêntrico. Ninguém nunca ignorara Lily, ela colecionava amigos e sempre estava disposta a conversar com qualquer um. Ela era amistosa, não ligava para casa ou aparência. Seus amigos elogiavam-na por sempre ser tão carismática. Por que diabos Potter não achava que ela fosse digna para dialogar com ele?

James carregava uma expressão fria, como se ele estivesse vazio de sentimentos. Como se Lily não fosse interessante o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir algo.

— É por que eu sou nascida-trouxa?! Você não fala comigo por um maldito status de sangue?! — Ela cuspiu o que estava guardado, o que ela se recusava a acreditar. Seus ombros caíram um pouco, ela não costumava desistir facilmente, mas James a fazia querer correr o mais longe possível e nunca mais ver aqueles olhos castanhos penetrantes que pareciam enxergar todos seus receios.

— Não. — Ele disse finalmente, levantando-se e fazendo Lily olhar para cima devido à diferença de altura. — É porque você é irritante.

* * *

Depois daquele último domingo, Lily não ficou no melhor dos humores, mas ela sabia disfarçar muito bem dando singelos sorrisos. Ela não estava surpresa com a arrogância de James, mas por ser afetada por ele. Havia algo na sua postura, no jeito que ele levava a mão aos cabelos e deixava-os ainda mais arrepiados.

Não que ela perdesse seu tempo pensando nele. É claro que não.

Na sexta-feira, ela estava distribuindo a nova senha para entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, uma das funções de monitora da casa, quando sentiu ser abordada por alguém no corredor. Ela levantou os olhos, mas logo virou a cara ao ver quem era.

— Snape. — Disse sem emoção.

— Lily. — Severus a olhou pateticamente.

— O que você quer?

— Eu queria conversar com você. Podemos? — Apesar de saber como a conversa deles iria terminar, Lily deu um suspiro e concordou com a cabeça. No final, ela não conseguia negar algo ao seu ex-melhor amigo.

Ele estava a encaminhando para ir a um lugar mais afastado, onde quase não houvesse alunos. Tão típico de Snape, não querer ser visto com uma nascida-trouxa em público. Ela nem se surpreendia mais.

— Fala logo, Severus. — Lily cruzou os braços.

— Eu preciso saber... Se você ainda considera a nossa amizade. Se eu significo algo para você.

Existia uma súplica nos olhos do sonserino, algo que Lily não conseguia ler. Como ele poderia perguntar se ele ainda significava algo, quando a desprezava na frente dos seus amigos e depois implorava por perdão? Ela não podia ter uma amizade de aparências, ela não era essa pessoa.

— Você costumava significar, Severus. Mas se você é meu ex-melhor amigo, houve um motivo para você ter se tornado "ex". Se você não for capaz de mudar, ou melhor, voltar a ser o Sev que eu conhecia, então não, você não significa mais nada para mim. — Ela tentou manter uma expressão fria enquanto falava, pois sabia que qualquer sentimento que transbordasse a faria perder o controle. — Agora, se me dá licença, eu estou ocupada.

Lily girou os calcanhares, pronta para sair, quando algo que Snape falou a vez dar meia volta.

— É o Potter? — Ela se surpreendeu com o tom de desgosto o qual ele cuspiu o nome do outro. — É o Potter que você está supervisionando nas detenções, não é? Deveria tomar cuidado com ele.

— Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

— Você não entendeu. O Potter é perigoso. Ele enviou três dos meus amigos para a Ala Hospilatar. — Severus se aproximou, como se estivesse mesmo preocupado. — Não é bom ficar perto dele se não quiser se machucar.

— Não preciso de você dizendo de quem eu devo me aproximar ou não. Olhe para suas próprias companhias antes de falar das minhas. — Lily passou pelo garoto e o abandonou no corredor.

Ela não se sentia advertida, pelo contrário, apenas atiçou ainda mais a sua curiosidade em relação ao misterioso sonserino. Só existia um problema: ela duvidava de que o Potter deixasse alguém se aproximar dele, principalmente com a frieza que ele a tratava.

* * *

Lily era muito boa em feitiços, mas isso não se aplicava muito bem às aulas de Transfiguração. Com a permissão da professora, ela usava uma das salas do quarto andar para treinar, com a varinha em punhos e tentando controlar o formato do armário. Ela queria transfigurar o móvel em uma cadeira, e não poderia se dar ao luxo de fracassar.

— Distorccio. — Exclamou, pela centésima vez, fazendo um lampejo azul sair da sua varinha e ir à direção do armário, deixando-o apenas um pouco deformado.

Ela não desistiu, tentou novamente, novamente e novamente, até os braços desabarem contra o seu corpo. Do que adiantava ser ótima em Poções se ela não conseguia dominar um feitiço simples de transfiguração do sexto ano?

Foi quando ela escutou uma risada cortante. Virou o rosto e ficou surpresa ao ver James Potter apoiado na batente da entrada, com os braços cruzados e uma diversão contida na sua expressão.

— Você está fazendo os movimentos corretos, mas não está visualizando o objeto. — Ele disse, entrando na sala sem rodeios, sentando em uma das mesas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, estreitando os olhos em desconfiança.

— Ajudando você a executar o feitiço.

— Agora está falando comigo? Achei que eu era irritante. — Ela não havia ficado magoada com o adjetivo, mas também não iria perder a oportunidade de vê-lo engolir suas próprias palavras.

— Não me entenda mal, você é irritante. Só não quero que fique com ressentimentos, isso seria ainda irritante. — Lily analisou sua postura. O uniforme dele continuava desleixado o cabelo bagunçado, assim como a sua falta de etiqueta em sentar na mesa. Aquele mesmo sorriso de desafio. — Vamos, olhe para o armário.

— Eu aceitaria um "desculpa".

— Eu não peço desculpas, ruiva. Agora vire-se para o armário.

"Ruiva."

Lily revirou os olhos e fez o pedido, ficando na frente do móvel que possuía o dobro do seu tamanho. Apontou a varinha e começou a balançá-la.

— Espera. — Ela parou. — O difícil de modificar a forma de objetos grandes é saber como irá usar essa dimensão. Visualize a madeira se compactando, até atingir a proporção de um...

— Cadeira.

— De uma cadeira. Feche os olhos se necessário.

Lily não pretendia fechar os olhos e baixar sua guarda na frente do sonserino, mas a voz dele não parecia tão desdenhosa. Inspirou fundo e permitiu-se relaxar. Pensou no armário, ocupando boa parte da sala. Então imaginou-o se deformando, derretendo, até ver que não existia armário algum, mas uma cadeira de madeira. Sua mão fez os movimentos, para a esquerda, para baixo, subir e empurrar.

— Distorccio!

Quando abriu os olhos, era como se a cadeira da sua mente tivesse sido transportada para a sala, ocupando o lugar do antigo móvel. Ela sorriu, não deixando que a mágica deixasse de surpreendê-la.

Quando ela olhou para James, notou que ele sorria satisfeito. Ela não sabia se ele estava orgulhoso dela, ou de si mesmo. Ela pensou em agradecer, mas mudou de ideia quando ele levantou e foi na direção da saída. Antes de voltar aos corredores, o sonserino virou o rosto e falou:

— Adquiri depois que entrei em Hogwarts. Poção Capilar Alisante. Tenho alguns. Não irei mais. Não muito. Não. Não.

Demorou algum tempo para Lily assimilar que ele estava respondendo as perguntas que ela havia feito para ele na última detenção. E, por algum motivo, ela riu.

Ora, James Potter também conseguia ser excêntrico.

* * *

No último domingo que James passaria limpando troféus, o clima estava bem menos pesado entre eles. Como ele já tinha terminado com todos os troféus da salas, eles foram para o corredor onde alguns dos troféus mais importantes e recentes estavam expostos. James parecia muito mais aberto à conversa e Lily aproveitou a situação para fazer algumas perguntas levianas, como:

— Quando é o próximo jogo de quadribol?

— Sua matéria favorita é Transfiguração?

— Já escreveu a tarefa de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?

— Quais são as marcas das suas penas?

Por incrível que parecesse, ele não ignorou nenhuma delas, com exceção de:

— Engraçado. Você disse que eu pai inventou a poção Capilar Alisante, como o seu cabelo continua sendo... isso?

Lily estava se divertindo em provocá-lo, espiando quando ele se esticava para pegar um troféu mais alto e aparecia uma faixa de barriga. Naquele dia ele não estava usando uniforme, e sim uma camisa de time de quadribol.

— Você falava bastante e é curiosa, para não dizer enxerida. — Ele comentou, olhando-a de soslaio.

— E você é grosso, para não dizer estúpido.

Ele não se ofendeu, inclusive riu. Era difícil ofendê-lo.

— Eu fico me perguntando o que seus colegas de dormitório fizeram para você enviar eles para a enfermaria. — Ela perguntou finalmente.

— Quem te falou isso? — James parou de polir a taça. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder.

— Snape.

— Ele não sabe o que fala.

— Mas você está sendo punido por isso, não está?

— Detenção não é nada. — Ele largou o pano e deu um passo na sua direção. — Não os fiz sangrar, se é isso que você está pensando.

— Snape disse que você é perigoso. Eu só queria saber se ele tem motivos para pensar isso.

— É com o seu amigo que você deveria tomar cuidado. Ele anda mexendo com coisas que irá se arrepender. — James deu mais um passo, então outro, sob o olhar atento de Lily.

— Ele não é mais meu amigo. — Ela falou, em uma voz fraca.

James a olhava por cima, como se fosse uma fera pronta para atacar a sua presa. Mas Lily não era alguém que se deixava ser atacada sem arranhar. Ela estava com as costas escoradas no corredor, presa entre a parede e o corpo dele. Seus peitos se encostaram, e ela sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

— Eu pareço perigoso para você? — Ele se inclinou e sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

— Não sei. Eu gosto de me arriscar. — Lily respondeu, antes de deslizar uma das mãos para o ombro de James e sentir os seus lábios contra os dela.

Não era um beijo calmo, eles brigavam por espaço, era invasivo, louco. James apertava a sua cintura e ela pôde finalmente sentir a textura daquele cabelo deliciosamente desgrenhado, bagunçando os fios ainda mais. Só se separaram quando o ar se fez extremamente necessário.

Lily o encarou ofegante, com os lábios inchados e vendo que James parecia estar na mesma situação.

— Porra.

Ela não sabia dizer se foi James, ou se foi ela que soltou o palavrão, pois logo eles voltaram ao beijo, desesperados e afobados, como os dois adolescentes vibrando hormônios que eram. James foi quem se afastou, para então se virar e começar a andar pelos corredores com as mãos nos bolsos. Lily ignorou o fraquejar das suas pernas e foi atrás dele, segurando-o pela camisa.

— É assim? Você da uns amassos e depois vai embora? — Ele se voltou para ela, com a boca que ela estava mordendo havia cinco segundos.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Termine a detenção.

Então Lily o puxou pela nuca e colou suas bocas com a mesma empolgação de antes.

* * *

Se dois meses atrás alguém dissesse que ela iria acabar com as mãos dentro das calças de James Potter, Lily não acreditaria. Mas lá estava ela, sendo o pior exemplo de monitora e se agarrando com o sonserino em qualquer corredor vazio, armário de vassouras e vestiário após o treino de quadribol.

Uma das amigas de Lily notou uma vermelhidão em seu pescoço, assim como ela sumia por algum tempo e depois voltava com desculpas.

— Você anda se encontrando com alguém, Lily?

— Não seja boba. — Ela lançou um olhar discreto para a mesa da Sonserina.

— Uh lá lá, Evans tem um amante secreto.

Ela não pretendia que fosse secreto, mas acabou por ser. Era interessante, quase como uma brincadeira entre eles. Alguns olhares trocados quando ninguém via, o sorriso frio dele, que se desmanchava quando eles trocavam beijos. Também não exigia grande desgaste emocional, sem amarras ou promessas. Lily não era o tipo de garota que se envolvia nesses joguetes, mas com James parecia tão simples. Se continuassem nesse ritmo, talvez poderiam acabar namorando.

Ela estava indo na direção da sala do quarto andar, onde ela treinava seus feitiços, quando um cenário chamou sua atenção. James estava inclinado para falar com um garoto mais novo da Lufa-Lufa, talvez um primeiranista.

— Se quiser ganhar velocidade em uma vassoura, você precisa encostar a barriga no cabo da vassoura. Quando você treinar, tire a camisa e experimente, você irá voar muito rápido. Assim ninguém vai rir por você lembrar que você caiu da vassoura nas aulas de voo.

Enquanto falava, James gesticulava e animava o menino. Era fofo, quase não combinando com ele e a sua personalidade. O mais novo saiu, e quando James se virou com um sorriso fácil, mudou sua expressão ao ver a ruiva.

— Fazendo a boa ação do dia? — Ela comentou, achando graça. — Não precisa ficar tímido agora, eu achei até fofo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a andar, novamente com uma máscara de prepotência.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Vai fingir que é mau agora? Eu vi você ajudando aquele menino, você não é tão cobra assim.

James revirou os olhos, mas Lily continuava sorrindo. Era exatamente como ela imaginava, ele não era todo aquele poço de insensibilidade. Não acreditava no seu discurso de frieza. Lily tinha essa capacidade de enxergar beleza, mesmo que as pessoas não a enxergassem em si mesmos, ou fizessem de tudo para ofuscá-la. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para eles estarem juntos.

"Juntos."

Quando eles estavam entrando na sala de feitiços, Lily o puxou pela gravata. Descobrira que aquela era um dos seus prazeres favoritos, enrolar a mão no tecido verde e prata para fazer com que James se aproximasse. Naquele dia, porém, o sonserino fez um careta de dor.

— Está querendo cortar a cabeça do meu pescoço? — Reclamou, massageando a sua nuca. Lily soltou uma risada.

— Frouxo.

Os olhos de James mudaram, parecendo escurecer um tom.

— Do que você me chamou?

— De frouxo. Quer que eu repita?

Ela estava de divertindo, quando sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra uma das carteiras com um movimento rápido e certa brutalidade inesperada. Ela deitou e por pouco não bateu a cabeça. James agarrava o seu quadril com força, inclinou-se sobre ela e falou próximo da sua boca.

— Pareço frouxo agora?

Preferiu beijá-lo a responder. Pouco tempo depois, eles estavam aos amassos quentes. Suas bocas sempre estavam nesse ritmo descontrolado, ambicionando pelo o outro. A mão dele passou por sua coxa, apertando e deslizando para dentro da saia. Era sempre tão quente, suas mãos habilidosas tocando a sua pele, ele devorando a sua boca.

James não estava paciente e ela muito menos, quando começou a desabotoar a camisa dele e a jogou no chão. O garoto começou a tirar a gravata também, mas as mãos dela o pararam.

— Deixa ela.

Ele atendeu ao pedido. Abriu a camisa dela com um puxão, deixando a mostra seu peito ofegante e suas curvas. Beijou o pescoço até o colo, para voltar e tomar a sua boca com ardor. As preliminares eram a sua parte favorita, pois ela trazia a brincadeira de beijar, lamber, tocar e fazer o que eles quiserem. Ela ainda estava apoiada na mesa, jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás e deixou que ele apreciasse a visão do seu torço semi-desnudo. James também era uma ótima paisagem, com todos os músculos definidos e o abdome que ela também adoraria lamber. Os óculos tortos, o cabelo bagunçado.

Mesmo eles tendo todo o tempo do mundo, não parecia suficiente. Lily se apressou a abrir o cinto dele, enquanto ele tentava puxar sua calcinha para baixo. Os dedos dele fizeram o caminho até sua intimidade, experimentando apenas um dedo dentro dela. Ela soltou um gemido, apoiando-se na mesa e segurando-se para não tombar para trás com a sensação.

Então, em um movimento rápido, ele puxou uma camisinha do bolso da calça caída e vestiu no seu pau, que se mostrou ereto entre os dois. E, definitivamente, aquela era uma visão que Lily não queria esquecer nunca.

Parecia tudo muito apressado, mas Lily não tinha tempo a ficar perdendo. Dois meses antes, ela não fazia questão da presença arrogante de James. Agora não saberia como ficar sem tudo o que ele oferecia a ela. Era uma segurança, um sorriso e toques firmes que a faziam delirar.

Bem, ela não poderia negar que estava apaixonada pelo sonserino.

Ele se empurrou contra ela, segurando a lateral do seu quadril e enquanto estocava. Lily apertou os seus ombros, puxou-o pela gravata e aproximava seus lábios, soltando interjeições que só serviram de incentivo.

O cinto dele fazia barulho quando chegava ao encontro da lateral da mesa, e eram os únicos sons juntos com suas respirações descompassadas e suspiros.

* * *

Lily estava a caminho dos jardins quando viu James Potter encostado em uma das árvores. Ela se aproximou e observou o garoto sozinho sob a sombra, em um dos raros dias de sol. Assistiu-o segurar um pomo de ouro e jogá-lo para cima, para depois apanhá-lo e repetir o movimento. Até que ouviu a voz dele, sarcástica:

— Vai durar mais se você tirar uma foto.

Ela andou até ele e sentou ao seu lado. Ele não reclamou, então ela se sentiu bem vinda.

— No que você estava pensando? — James olhou para ela com a sobrancelha erguida. — Estava aqui, solitário, parecia pensativo.

— Se eu estou sozinho, não significa que eu esteja solitário.

Ela queria insistir para ele dividir seus pensamentos com ela. James ainda era uma incógnita. Seria mais fácil desvendá-lo se ele colaborasse. Lily olhou para o pomo de ouro em sua mão, então desceu os olhos até o uniforme dele.

— Você gosta de pertencer à Sonserina?

Ele não esperava a pergunta.

— Hum, gosto. Já teve um tempo que eu detestava, mas aprendi a gostar da minha casa. — Ele dobrou a perna e apoiou o braço nela. — Meu pai era da Grifinória, assim como o pai dele. Eu esperava que fosse enviado para lá, mas o Chapéu Seletor tinha outra ideia.

E Lily não estava esperando por isso. Ela não se lembrava de James na cerimônia da seleção dos alunos, mas ela também não se lembrava dele nos anos iniciais em Hogwarts.

— O que seus pais acharam disso?

— De eu entrar na Sonserina? Talvez o mesmo o que os Black acham de ter um deles na Grifinória. — Ele sorriu como se soubesse um segredo. — Mas eu não me incomodo mais. A Sonserina abre muitas portas, é só saber tirar proveito disso.

— O que você pretende ser depois de Hogwarts? — Lily perguntou, interessada demais para não deixá-lo continuar. Ele não costumava abrir sobre a sua vida, ou sua família.

— Auror.

James olhou para ela, esperando uma reação contrária à qual ela teve. Lily sorriu, piscando e parecendo verdadeiramente satisfeita com a resposta.

— Lutar contra as artes das trevas. Eu consigo te imaginar bancando o herói. Combina com você.

— Eu não quero bancar o herói. — Ele disse, na defensiva.

— Eu sei que você já salvou alguém. Remus me contou. Você impediu Severus, na lua cheia.

— Como você descobre essas coisas? — James estava um pouco indignado.

Lily notou que os músculos do seu braço se contraíram.

— Nós dois sabemos a condição do Remus. Quando viu Severus indo na direção do Salgueiro Lutador, você foi atrás. Você não deixou que fosse atacado, ou alguma coisa pior acontecesse. Mesmo sabendo que Remus é um, uh... — Ela olhou para os lados para conferir se não havia ninguém por perto.

— Que o Lupin tem um probleminha peludo.

— É, probleminha peludo. — Ela achou graça na designação, principalmente porque aquilo viera de James. — Você sabe, e nunca contou para ninguém. Ele é grato por você guardar segredo.

— Você também sabe e guarda segredo.

— A diferença é que ele é meu amigo.

James voltou a brincar com o pomo.

— Eu não me intrometo nos assuntos do Lupin. Eu estou pouco me fodendo se ele é um vampiro ou uma sereia. Eu só ouvi o Black falando sobre isso com aquele Pettigrew, e depois que você começa a perceber alguns detalhes, fica fácil saber do que era o assunto. Mas me arrependo de ter ido atrás, o Ranhoso seria bem menos insuportável se estivesse virado comida de lobisomem.

— Mentiroso.

Lily se aproximou mais e olhou com os olhos verdes e divertidos. Mesmo James não precisando ter nenhuma satisfação com Remus, ele não contou para ninguém que o grifinório possuía licantropia. Ela não sabia em detalhes, mas havia alguns dias desde que Remus lhe revelara o motivo para ele apreciar James. E mesmo salvando a sua vida e impedindo que ele se transformasse em lobisomem, Snape continuava advertindo-a sobre o sonserino. Ela estava intrigada e envolvida demais para sentir um real perigo.

Sabia que ele blefara na última frase, pois havia um tempo que percebera que James tinha atitudes altruístas, mas não gostava que ninguém soubesse disso. Ele gostava de chamar atenção sendo maldoso e distante.

Ele era tão sonserino.

* * *

Lily olhava as estrelas. Os pequenos pontos brilhantes no céu escuro. Era louco imaginar que ela poderia estar vendo estrelas que já haviam se explodido havia tempos. Mas continuavam ali, iluminando, ao lado de uma lua minguante. Da Torre de Astronomia, o céu sempre parecia mais bonito.

Ela soltou um gemido, e fechou os olhos. Seu corpo deitado se arqueou um pouco, mexendo o quadril. Esqueceu-se momentaneamente das estrelas para sentir a língua quente a invadindo. Apoiada pelos cotovelos, ela levantou o tronco e olhou a cabeça de James entre as suas pernas. Ele segurava o seu quadril com força e segurava a saia amarrotada na altura da cintura. Os óculos estavam tortos, mas ele continuava lhe laçando aqueles olhares que não diziam nada além de "sexo".

Era excitante, quando levou uma das mãos e agarrou o cabelo dele, para soltar outro suspiro e ansiar por mais. Ela sentiu seu clitóris sendo estimulado por dedos, então sua respiração pesou e ela viu o dobro de estrelas no céu. A sensação apertada tomou conta do seu estômago, subindo por sua espinha. Ela deixou sua cabeça cair para trás e se entregou quando o orgasmo desce e ela se desfaz.

Olhou para James, que se levantava e limpava a boca com as costas da mão. Ele subiu até ficar próximo dela e ficou observando ela se recuperar. Ele obviamente gostava de ver as reações dela.

O sonserino tirou o casaco do uniforme e pegou um pergaminho entre as vestes. Lily nem deu atenção a isso, mas sim ao manto que estava entre seus pés.

— Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade. — Ela pontuou, pegando a capa e analisando o tecido. — Quanto tempo dura?

— A invisibilidade? O tempo todo. — James deu de ombros.

Ela colocou a capa sobre os ombros, olhando para o próprio corpo desaparecido. Ela era apenas uma cabeça ruiva flutuante. Quando eles combinaram de ver as estrelas na Torre, ela usou da sua posição de monitora para andar pelos corredores após o horário de recolher. Em um minuto ela estava o esperando, quando piscou, James se revelou de debaixo da capa. Então eles se entreteram e Lily esquecera momentaneamente do artefato que a deixara curiosa.

— Se um monitor ou o Filch nos vir aqui, eu vou me esconder aqui embaixo. — Ela mexeu o corpo e James riu da sua cabeça flutuante. Agora ela sabia como James conseguia fazer tantas traquinagens sem ser pego.

— Só têm três pessoas pelos corredores, nenhuma delas está subindo.

— Como você sabe? — Ela tirou a capa e entregou a James.

Ele ofereceu a ela o pergaminho que segurava anteriormente. Lily olhou para ele com curiosidade. Existia um mapa desenhado, com linhas precisas e palavras apontando todos os cômodos.

— Essa é a planta de Hogwarts. — Falou, passando o dedo onde estava escrito "Torre de Astronomia", com dois pontos pretos no local. — Esses pontos são pessoas.

Lily olhou para o mapa por inteiro, vendo pontos aglomerados nos dormitórios. Pelos corredores havia mesmo apenas três deles, andando vagarosamente. Deveriam ser os monitores. Ela olhou para James, impressionada.

— Você criou isso? Desenhou o mapa?

— Sim. Eu ainda não terminei de mapear tudo, apenas as áreas principais. Existem muitas passagens secretas no castelo. — Os olhos de Lily fixaram no gabinete do diretor, vendo o ponto indo de um lado para o outro. — É o diretor Dumbledore. Ele costuma fazer muito isso, ficar andando na sua sala.

James era muito engenhoso. Conseguira mapear o castelo de modo muito próximo da perfeição. Era uma ideia genial. Ele deveria ter passado muito tempo andando pelos corredores sob a sua capa de invisibilidade. Ela gostou de ter aquelas informações, era saber um pouco mais sobre o garoto que agora não lhe parecia mais tão misterioso assim.

— Você é muito esperto. — Elogiou, sorrindo e entregando o pergaminho de volta para o garoto.

Ele deixou seus pertences de lado para beijá-la. Ela não deixava de pensar que era um beijo mais suave dos que eles normalmente trocavam. Quando eles se separaram, James perguntou:

— Eu posso te mostrar uma passagem secreta até Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana.

— Você está me chamando para um encontro? — Ela ficou um pouco surpresa.

— Talvez.

— Como assim, "talvez"? Você está me chamando para ir Hogsmeade, em um dia que coincidentemente será o dia dos namorados. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Só não me leve à Casa de Chás da Madame Puddifoot.

— Eu não ousaria.

Ele pegou a sua mão que estava sendo usada de apoio enquanto eles estavam sentados no chão, e entrelaçou os dedos. Lily levantou o olhar para encarar os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele não expunha muitos sentimentos, mas ela conseguia ver que por trás das lentes James a olhava de uma forma diferente, como se o mesmo garoto que a havia chamado de irritante estivesse distante demais.

— Você está apaixonado por mim?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela também não esperou que ele o fizesse.

* * *

— Gato ou cachorro?

— Cachorros, você?

— Gatos, com certeza. Bebida preferida?

— Cerveja amanteigada.

— A minha é café.

— O que é "café"? — James perguntou, encarando Lily do outro lado da mesa com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Às vezes esqueço que você é sangue-puro. É uma bebida meio amarga, servida pura ou com leite. Você iria gostar. — Ela explicou, gesticulando.

Eles estavam ocupando uma das mesas do Três Vassouras, não sendo os únicos casais por ali devido à data comemorativa do dia dos namorados. Algumas pessoas olhavam e apontavam o sonserino James Potter na companhia da monitora Lily Evans. Eles não se importavam, estavam absortos demais conversando e descobrindo pequenos detalhes um sobre o outro.

Mas eles foram interrompidos quando uma sacola da Dedosdemel foi pousada na mesa. Eles olharam para Marlene, Emmeline e Dorcas, Lily um pouco surpresa por elas estarem ali e James com o mesmo olhar sem expressão que ele ficava na frente dos seus outros colegas.

Lily tentou expulsá-las, mas as três estavam interessadas demais na sua companhia para deixar de fazer perguntas.

— Então, vocês estão namorando? Oficialmente?

A ruiva lançou um olhar pedindo socorro para o garoto.

— É, algo assim. — Ele respondeu, achando um pouco de graça.

— Quais vassouras vocês usam no time da Sonserina? — Marlene se inclinou sobre a mesa e encarou-o, desconfiada.

— Milles 3000.

— Você ficaria com a Lily se ela estivesse usando roupa de látex?

— Acho que sim.

— É verdade que você transformou o Antonin Dolohov em uma barata só porque ele disse que a sua cabeça era absurdamente grande?

— O quê? Não. — James revirou os olhos, mas não foi o suficiente para as garotas deixarem de bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

Lily pedia desculpas com o olhar, mas ele segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa, como se demonstrasse que não se importava com nada daquilo. Era divertido. O pub estava cheio, quase não havia espaço para os cinco na mesa pequena.

Não demorou muito para Sirius, Remus e Peter se juntarem ao grupo, pois também estavam procurando um lugar para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

— Potter. — Sirius falou, franzindo o cenho quando percebeu a presença do sonserino.

— Black. Lupin. Pettigrew. — Ele acenou com a cabeça educadamente, com um sorriso de canto.

Nenhum deles fez questão de deixar James e Lily sozinhos, e não se importavam com isso. Conversavam entre si, e James foi bem entrosado entre eles. Logo parecia ser apenas mais um adolescente, como se não existisse centenas de rivalidades entre Sonserina e Grifinória os separando. Às vezes eles se alfinetavam e James respondia as indiretas com um comentário esperto. Às vezes Lily ficava vermelha e queria se esconder no pescoço dele. Mas parecia uma boa primeira interação entre namorado-da-Lily e amigos-da-Lily. Sirius e James descobriram que possuíam mais coisas em comum do que esperavam e Lily jurou que viu os olhos do grifinório brilharem ao ver o potencial maroto nele.

O tempo passou rápido. Ela quase nem acreditava que poderiam terminar o dia dos namorados da melhor forma possível, mesmo com a intromissão dos seus amigos em seu encontro. Quando saíram, o vento gelado soprou contra o rosto de Lily e James passou o braço sobre seu ombro.

Eles eram um casal.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. — Ela falou, aconchegando-se no abraço.

— Está tudo bem, eles são engraçados.

— Além de indiscretos.

James sorriu por trás do cachecol que se enrolava em seu pescoço. Eles estavam a caminho da mesma passagem secreta pela qual vieram à Hogsmeade, apenas pelo prazer de explorar o castelo. Mesmo com luvas, Lily sentia o calor da palma da sua mão.

— Lily?

— Uh?

— Sim. — Olhou para ele confusa, James desviou o olhar da neve para se focar nos olhos verdes dela. — Quando você perguntou se eu estava apaixonado por você. A resposta é sim.

* * *

Depois que James se despediu de Lily, ele desceu até as masmorras e entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Apesar de tentar disfarçar, um sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios. Ele nunca tinha se declarado antes, parecia que era outra pessoa conversando com a ruiva, na cena mais romântica que ele já protagonizara em sua vida.

Subiu as escadas do dormitório, murchando a expressão quando viu seus colegas de quarto. Ele ignorou todos eles e foi à direção do banheiro.

— Ora, ora, quem diria. — Escutou a voz venenosa de Mulciber, soando irritante. — James Potter andando com traidores do sangue. Ainda fodendo a sangue-ruim.

James parou e lançou um olhar de desprezo para o garoto.

— Cala a boca. — Rosnou, sentindo a raiva vir facilmente. — Ou você quer ser enviado para a Ala Hospitalar novamente, Mulciber? Adoraria relembrar dessa ocasião.

O sonserinos fechou a cara e fez uma careta como se estivesse lembrando-se do acontecimento.

— Você sempre foi o pior de todos nós. Divirta-se com a gangue da Grifinória.

James sentiu seu coração bombear sangue para todo o seu corpo. Ele olhou para os outros meninos no quarto, cada um desviando o olhar. Com exceção de Severus Snape, este estava em sua cama, encarando-o como um morcego.

Mulciber estava errado, o pior era Snape, que esperava que James fizesse seu trabalho sujo para sair como herói. Ele tinha esperanças de que Lily se decepcionasse com James, para se aproveitar e bancar o glorioso consolador. Ou algo ainda mais sórdido, ele almejava que James a manipulasse e a trouxesse para o lado _deles_. James sabia que se o garoto abrisse a boca, tudo poderia se perder. Mas ele ainda possuía a vantagem de poder usar a paixão do Ranhoso a seu favor.

James voltou-se para o caminho do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si em supetão. Tirou os casacos e o cachecol, ficando apenas com sua camisa social. Ele não parecia o mesmo que havia se preocupado em o que vestir em um encontro. Em seu reflexo sobre a pia, James via seus olhos inexpressivos e a boca em uma linha reta. Sentia-se um pouco miserável, sentia-se como se estivesse enganando a si mesmo. Era um misto de sentimentos negativos.

Ele apanhou a varinha no bolso e levantou a manga da camisa, deixando a mostra o seu braço esquerdo. Passou a ponta da varinha, transfigurando a pele para sua originalidade. Ele era muito bom em feitiços desse âmbito, por isso era fácil esconder a marca negra que desenhava seu braço. Uma cobra saia da boca de uma caveira escura, tão impregnadas em seus poros que o deixava um pouco doente de pensar nisso.

James deu uma respiração pesada e olhou uma última vez para a tatuagem que Lorde Voldemort usava para convoca-los antes de abaixar a manga e engolir seco.

James Potter era um Comensal da Morte. E ele estava apaixonado por Lily Evans.

* * *

 _E ai? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar por esse final?_

 _A ideia de fazer um James sonserino, frio, é uma delicia. Ele fode muito bem né, não podemos negar. Espero que tenham percebido o desenvolvimento dele que eu tive a intenção de mostrar. Eu não sei o que falar hahahha_

 _Lembrando que essa é a uma fanfic para Miller. E ai gata, gostou? Não me bata por ter usado a sinopse de SLY._

 _Obrigada novamente à Carol Lair, que betou a fanfic e fez a minha madrugada ontem 3_

 _Eu sei que existem algumas perguntas não respondidas, ações não justificadas. Essa era a intenção. Mas quem sabe tudo não será explicado em uma continuação... Ou não, rs._


End file.
